Methods for producing fiber composite workpieces are already known. Such methods are typically such that a combination is produced from fibers and a matrix structure. The fibers are typically made of glass or plastic materials, so-called glass fibers, or carbon fibers. In accordance with the fiber base material, the fiber composite material is frequently referred to as glass-fiber-reinforced plastic or carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic, or GRP or CRP. The matrix of the known fiber composite materials is produced in the known methods in that free-flowing resins or free-flowing thermoplastics are introduced into a fiber structure and cure therein. The result is a multicomponent fiber composite workpiece, i.e., which is equipped with a matrix, through which the respective fibers run. In this way, very light components having very high mechanical stability may be manufactured, which are used in aircraft construction, for example.